


Suspended Dreams

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ... - Freeform, AU, Alternative Timeline, Basically the Gem war started about 1980, Connie being awkward, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gem War, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Multi, Steven being himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: The war has left horrors in the minds of the people, now he was going to find out why.Upon discovering an archaic mural on one of his gem missions with Connie, Steven knows that he is not as unique as he thought he was.Going back in time, the two set out to find a mysterious gem-human hybrid known only as (Z). As the epic journey begins, Steven is filled with hope and bravery, but sadly...That is going to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr for questions: trugemstory

In a deserted town far away, the squeal of spaceships filled the air, bombarding the city with their futuristic laser cannons. Sometimes they missed, destroying some of the barren lands that surrounded the tiny speck of humanity, leaving scorch marks in the stone, a grim reminder of the destruction that this alien race has brought to Earth. Deep down, in the empty streets that smelled of death, human blood and smoke, Quartz troops marched through killing anyone who hasn't fled, died, or vaporized by the airstrikes earlier.  _Zap!_ The destablizer in the leading gem's hand shot out a bolt of electricity that pierced through a running human who dropped to the ground in a dead heap, thier blood spilling out and filling the cracks in the cobblestone paverment.

The place was in ruins. Men, women, children, all were affected by the pain and suffering the gem race has brought upon this faraway place. Most of them had died, left into the army to fight, or were taken by the gems to get who knows what done to them. Even the ones who lived were nothing but sacks of skin and bones, driven solely by the will to survive by any means nessesary. With a terrified shriek that gave her away, another human, this time a woman, scrambled into a building trying desperately to hide from the alien monsters.

Her plan failed.

With yet another  _zap_ the leader shot the woman in the back, right through the fragile, worn concrete. The streets were shockingly silent after the echo of the blast faded, the distant crying that was almost constant at times died, the insects no longer hummed, and even the wind slowly stopped. "Alright, our work is done here." The leading Quartz announced, noticing how the sun was setting, the soft amber orange of its light blending with the stark black void of scorched earth.

When the soldiers had left, an old man with grey hair that was once brown, walked slowly and shakily out of the same building the woman had tried to take refuge in. He was old, his back was bent, and as he looked down with sorrow at the other man's corpse, he shook his head, remembering times when they could all walk the streets without fearing the bolt of a destabilizer.

As he prepared to go back into the shelter of his own, a soft mew pulled him out of his thoughts. At first he thought his old ears were playing tricks on him again, but then it came again. The man followed it down to a ditch nearby, filled with garbage and stinking with the smell of decomposing bodies. Deep down among the garbage was a child, probably a year old, crying terribly as if it could see its parents getting murdered before its own eyes. As the old man looked at the deceased father, and remembered the sight of the mother's dead body, he felt a horrible sadness to know that this young creature was going to be left alone to die. By the looks of it, it didn't look as if the child had a chance anyways. It was starving, its ribs appearing like twigs under its skin.

But the man could do nothing. He didn't need another mouth to feed, no matter how small this one was. He already had over five children.

So he picked up the child carefully, and despite it being dirty he tucked it into the front of his pale green jacket, setting off to find someone who could take care of this orphan. The child blinked its eyes slowly open, the emerald green of its eyes taking in the horrors of the world they were going to soon live in.

It was the seventeenth of March, 1993.


End file.
